


they do care about you

by shlryn4



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: "yeah? do you?"in which Alex and Luca are different with one another, but still have something in common that nobody else would ever understand.





	they do care about you

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my first language so i'm sorry if there's any mistakes in here. also happy (very belated) birthday, Luca!

**August, 10 th 2017.**

**11.10 PM**

**73**

uh hey

i know its very awkward that i just found  
a courage to send you a text message at  
this time

but its just that i know you were busy  
earlier

i hear about celebration, Mo’s going there

probably youre asleep already but still  
though

happy birthday, Luca

actually i dont

im waiting for you message

thank you!!!!!!!!! <3

youre not drunk, arent you

im just a lil bit tipsy but its okay, no one knows

still sober to actually reply your chat  
atleast

and im officially 20 so stfu

go back to your room, Luca

its midnight

well i know that sherlock

anyway Alex, may i ask you something

?

sure, go ahead

what do you think of me

wait what

you said go ahead

okay

um

idk, i just see yourself as.. you

and youre a good man.. i mean, kind, even  
when we’re supposed to be a rival

and it just fits well..

so you see me as how i am

i wouldnt see it any other way

okay thanks though

;)

dont drink too much

come on, dont act like vale

its my birthday

i can do what i want

they said im just a kid, so lets be it

they wont even care about vale lil step bro

they wont care about me

they do care about you

yeah? do you?

you cant even answer it

come give me a company

give me a present

is P4 at Brno doesnt enough for you?

where are you

youve got P2 smartass

hotel rooftop

should i bring you water

nah, ive got one

coming

.

.

**11.40 PM**

_They do care about you_

You're not a typical person who likes to linger looking over one thing, instead you tend to be a person whom will go back and forth to open several application on your phone. But those words stopping you to do that and you’re staring at your phone screen for a while, silently, instead. There’s no intention for you to type something in response, nor to let your phone being discarded just like that. You do nothing, but looking at it.

Why?

_Yeah? Do you?_

Because you know that you can’t answer it.

Even when you’re here right now, you still didn’t know if you do care about him or not. He asked you, all of this wasn’t even planned. You didn’t mean to being here in the first place. Why should you? But you did. You’re standing here to prove something—to him, and to yourself.

The door in front of you opened slowly, still leaving a slightly flawed squeak. The night breeze on the rooftop welcomes you, along with the sound of several car horns thats still can be heard from up here. And when you look up it is true that this place is just one touch from the sky.

_It’s beautiful._

"You came."

_That voice._

You lowered your gaze and found him leaning against a row of high walls on your right, one hand was placed upside the railing. Two different bottle of drinks was placed neatly in his left side. You raise your eyebrow as you move your legs to approach him.

“That bad?”

“What?”

“Celebration. Or i’m sure you wouldn’t be here, right?”

Then you jump and put yourself to sitting right on top of the half brick wall which standing in front of him. From here, you can see his face completely. Did you hear that? It might be the sound of his breathing. Or maybe yours. Or maybe its just your imagination.

"No. That was good actually, they gave me a card. "

"I thought you’ve got a mini car or something."

He snorted with a laughter.

"Asshole."

And you laugh afterwards.

All at once it was felt normal. Very normal. Makes you a little confused. Because you’d never imagined before to be on a rooftop hotel with someone who should be your own rival.

But then again, normal is not even exist in your dictionary—a Marquez never do a normal thing, right?

“You don’t see me as Vale’s brother, do you?”

_I already see this coming._

You look at him. He’s no longer leaned back, but clasped his hands on the railing and stared straight ahead. And you completely have no idea what’s probably in his head.

At first glance it seems like to see yourself—just a few years younger. If you think about it, he is just like you. Overshadowed by a brother that you love so much. All that leads to self-hatred. That you can’t do what you really wants. Everyone expecting you to become a great person—to become what _they_ really wants, or not at all. They just.. being a _fucking_ selfish.

“You don’t see me as Marc’s brother either.” You murmured.

He sighed, “That’s because you know how i feel.. but them?”

“Since when you care about what people say?”

“Do you?”

Silent.

You can’t answer this question either.

Actually? You did. You always care about what people say about you. You care about everyone, even when they do the otherwise. It hurts you, it _really fucking does_ but its just –

“This is not about me. Its your birthday, and i’m talking about you right now.”

“I don’t usually being a center of attention.”

“Me neither. You’ll get used to this.”

“Stop it. You sounds like Vale. Just fucking stop it.”

And he turns his head to stared at you. Coldly.

“Ten minutes left until the day change. Leave me or stay, your choice.”

_Don’t fucking tell me what to do._

Is it how you felt back then? Is it how he feels right now?

He’s just like you.

You kept silent, choosing not to move. Because it feels so right to be here—he knows. He understand you. And you’re supposed to do the same thing. Its not about rivalry anymore. Its about you and him—against the same ‘overshadowed’ feeling that still haunting. You didn’t even want to think what would happened if you left him now—maybe you’ll be the one who’s selfish here. But you’re not—you won’t be that kind of person.

He sighed, deeply this time, and turns his head towards that door before shaking his head slowly and looking at the road below.

_I know._

_You just so fed up with others tell you what to do. Just like me._

_I won’t leave you alone._

_So I’ll stay._

“Happy Birthday?”

That corner of his lips twitched upwards.

_I did it. He smiles._

“You’ve already said that.”

“Doesn’t that mean i’m not allowed to say it properly?”

“You already did.”

Then he move forward to stand right in front of you, even when you’re still sitting on the half brick wall. He put both of his hands on your hips, nose touched your left cheek.

“Thanks though. For being here, for understand, and shut that mouth for a while.”

Forehead to forehead. You can hear his deep breath closely.

“Well, i’m not Marc. Same goes with you, though. Atleast you know how to stop from getting mad.”

“I know. I’m not Vale.”

And you dare to peck his lips softly—a split second wont hurt anybody.

"What else do you know?" Asked you softly without taking it off.

"That eventhough i'm still unsure about them," You can see his blue eyes shining back to you—again, "I know that you care about me."

And he kiss you. Again and again.

_I think i really do._


End file.
